Pleasurable Help
by FreakishlyObsessed
Summary: A young Ciel is found by Claude and an adopted Alois. Once Sebastian becomes the bluenettes teahcer many years later things get interesting. Plus what will happen to a traumtized Alois when twists occur? Alois x Claude and Ciel x Sebastian. (T rating is so the story wont get deleted. M for future lemon.)
1. Chapter 1 Freedom

**Well hello my lovely readers! I have decided to get back to writing fan-fiction! I hope those of you who have read my old stories didn't miss me too much, and those of you who are new to my stories welcome! -tips hat-**

**Anyways! I got inspired to write this fan-fiction the other day for no real reason other then the fact I love writing and kuroshitsuji, so I got planning and put together this story! Now this is mainly a Sebastian X Ciel story, but in order to build a plot I added a bit of Claude X Alois. Personally I'm not a huge fan of Claude and Alois, but I wanted to add them into this story. And here is a heads up, Sebastian and Ciel probably wont come in until around chapter 2 or 3. But don't kill me! This story is mainly focused on Sebby and Ciel. So those of you who don't really like Claude and Alois you just have to put up with it for one chapter ^.^ or you could not read...but I would rather it if you stayed because I love you!**

**note:**

**So in order to stop my rambling here is the first chapter of Pleasurable Help! Enjoy my children!**

Chapter 1: Freedom

_He could hear the chains rattling on his wrists and legs with every leap he made. Running was his last option he had if he wanted to be free. But with each step he seemed to get further from the doors ahead. The men and women grabbed hold of his chains and clothing, pulling him closer to the bed and locking his chains on the bed post while removing his clothing. No matter how much the boy screamed the people either didn't hear or didn't care. But it didn't matter. He knew with every touch, lick, and thrust, he was dieing. _

The boy shot up covering his mouth and sweating heavily. Looking around the room and checking his wrists and ankles for chains, he realized that it was only a dream. No, dreams are happy, this, this was a nightmare that occurred far to often. Looking to the side of himself the little boy noticed that the old man next to him was still asleep, undisturbed by the boys sudden movements.

_'I have to get out of here. I need to escape'. _The boy moved his blonde hair from his face and carefully turned to leave the cum soaked bed. Slowly the blonde put his left foot down until it touched the old dark wooden floor, then his right foot followed. Cautiously the boy stood up and took a step. At first it was fine, but the more he moved, the more the floors creaked. He stopped suddenly after a very loud creak and slowly turned to face the bed. Thankfully the old man was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear to well.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time he reached the window, but it was only a few minutes. The boy brought up a trembling hand to the window latch and unlocked it. He carefully opened it with out making any noise. Right when he was ready to escape the blonde noticed something. He was naked. He knew that he couldn't run away without any clothes on, so with much reluctance he started to search the floor for any articles of clothing he could find. As he got closer to the bed he heard the old man stir in his sleep and mumble something. The boy froze in place, making sure to steady his breathing, fearing the sound of his heart pounding against his chest would awaken the old man. But to his surprise, the man stayed asleep.

After a few minutes of searching the boy found an oversized button down shirt that obviously was the old mans. He buttoned up the wrinkly shirt, rolled up the sleeves and made his way to the window once again. The blonde knew very well that he couldn't escape through the front doors because if he was caught by the security he would be beaten. Usually the children would return to their windowless rooms after completing their 'jobs', but he was an exception for tonight. After pleasuring the old man he told him that he was to tired to move and that if he could sleep in the room tonight then he would have sex with him in the morning. Obviously liking that idea and trusting the child the old man agreed

and let him stay. He probably didn't expect a 7 year old boy to leave considering how many times he has witnessed his "co-workers" getting nearly beaten to death. But the blonde didn't care about the possible risks of being caught trying to leave. He just wanted to be free of the invisible (and sometimes real) chains that tied him to the bed post, forcing him to pleasure who ever wanted him.

Sitting on the windowsill the boy looked over his shoulder to see the man was still sleeping soundly under the red cotton sheets. Looking at the sight of the old man, that just a few hours ago forced him to have sex, sleeping with a smile on his face made pure disgust and hatred build up inside the boys stomach. But he decided that he should just run away rather then going to the old man to suffocate him with his own pillow. Oh how he wished he could do both!

Luckily, the room was on the first story, so it was much of a jump when the blonde jumped out of the window. Not expecting his legs to be so weak he landed on his stomach with a soft thump. Slowly he got on all fours and stared at the grass beneath him and started to cry. He let the tears fall from his face as he realized that he was outside and one step closer to his freedom. He knew that soon people would awaken and look for him once they discovered he was missing, so he wiped the tears from his face, stood up and started running. Running as fast and as far as he could from this hell house. Thankfully with so much security inside the house there was nothing more then two guards outside by the front gate. With the window from the room being on the side of the house no one saw him escape, and due to his small frame he could slip through the iron gate bars with ease.

It seemed as though all the young boy could do was run as fast as he could. The 3 story house the boy was chained to was surrounded by woods, but it wasn't to close to the city and the boy knew that soon his legs would grow tired and he would have to rest, but he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted to do was get as far from that house as he possibly could. So for now he just ran through the woods hoping he would come across a road to follow. As he was running the blonde haired boy felt his feet get cut by various branches and twigs that littered the forest floor and he silently cursed himself for not taking shoes with him.

The boys breath was short and he needed to stop. He took refuge near a large tree that had ants and moss covering it. He looked back at where the house would be, he must have ran fairly far because he couldn't see the house anymore. Either that, or it was covered by trees and the total darkness that occurred before the sun would rise prevented him from seeing it. Standing with his hands on his knees the boy saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He stood up straight and looked in the direction of the moving light. While looking towards the now dark piece of land that once had a light he saw something flash by yet again.

"Headlights. A road!" forcing himself, the blonde took off with all of his might towards the direction of the road. Running past trees, small animals, and a variety of other things that are found in a forest, the boy never takes his eyes off the slowly forming road before him.

Almost tripping a few times, the boy just keeps running, not letting anything prevent him from meeting the road ahead. Finally he makes it to the side of the road and he drops to his knees, out of breath. Staring at the concrete road in front of him, and overcome with joy he begins to cry. Joy that he has finally broken free of the chains of the hell house.

As the sun begins to rise the boy realizes that he must continue his journey to freedom, knowing that soon the house members will arise and discover his absence. Standing up with what little strength he has left the blonde looks from his left to his right, hoping for a sign indicating where the city is. Not finding any way of telling which way is the right one the boy decides to follow his gut and go left. As he begins walking along the road the boy has to cover his eyes from the fast rising sun. Not many cars are on this road, and the few that do pass pay no attention to the half naked boy on the walking along the side of the road.

After about an hour and a half of walking the boy sees the formation of a city start to form up ahead. With excitement clear in his eyes the boy begins to run, slowly at first, but he soon gains speed and it isn't long until he is near the city.

The sights of all the buildings and stores are absolutely beautiful in the boys eyes. So many lights are on indicating that the store is open for business, and so many people arriving at work to start their day. He slowly walks along the sidewalk, in complete awe of the stuff around him. The disheveled small boy got many looks from fellow pedestrians, but he pays no attention to them. He is to focused on the various shoppes, buildings, and cafes that surround him. He was absolutely mesmerized by the city around him. Not focusing on the people around him the boys sight seeing was brought to an end when he crashed into something strong and hard.

"Hey kid! Watch where you goin-" The blonde stared up at the man with slick black hair and golden eyes. He looked angry but then he looked, Concerned.

'_Who on earth is this child? Why does he look all messy, and why is he wearing nothing but a large shirt? He looks so sad and scared.' _The golden eyed man stared at the young boy, concerned about why he looked like he was in such a state of distress. The man wondered why he didn't just walk away, but something told him to help this child. Slowly and calmly the man got onto one knee so he was eye level with the blue eyed boy. As he stared into the boys eyes, the man could tell the blonde was hurt, scared and pleading for his help.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" The man could tell the boy wanted to answer, but was unsure of what to say exactly. The boy just put his head down and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't have any parents." The little boy began to cry and the man gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes and slightly touched the mans face, showing trust. The man didn't protest, he let the child feel his face, but the two never broke eye contact.

"I'm Claude, Claude Faustus. What's your name?"

"Alois."

"Well Alois, what do you mean you don't have parents?"

Claude could tell that their was a horrible story about this child's past just by looking in his eyes. Alois just began to cry even harder and his lips trembled as he spoke.

"I-I was sold by m-my parents to some men who used me for s-sex! P-please don't send me back! You can't send me back!". Alois just ran into Claude's chest and cried uncontrollably. Claude was surprised by the response and tried to find the right words.

"Don't worry Alois, I won't send you back. I will look after you and care for you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I will protect you." Claude wrapped his arms around Alois and allowed him to cry. As Alois slowly gained composure and looked up at Claude with his large glossy blue eyes. Even though Alois didn't speak, Claude could read his eyes, and they were saying thank you. 

**A.N. Yay! I finished the first chapter ^.^ I hope you all liked it! I had a great time writing it! Ciel will be introduced in the next chapter so no worry's, this is a Sebastian X Ciel fic! Please read and review! I can only get better if you give me advice! update soon (hopefully XD) until next time! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 Found

**Hello my children I have returned with yet another juicy chapter of Pleasurable Help ^-^ **

**Sorry that it took a while to update, I wanted to update sooner but life apparently didn't want me to! **

**Also, Last chapter I forgot to add the disclaimer! So when I tried to add it after the story was posted fanfiction wouldn't let me, so to fix my mistake, I shall add it TWICE this time for emphasis!**

**Disclaimer, I do not, and never will, own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II. No matter how pretty the characters are XD**

**Disclaimer, I do not, and never will, own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II. No matter how pretty the characters are XD**

**There we go :) now on to the second chapter of Pleasurable Help!**

Chapter 2: Found

_2 years later._

Claude's dreamless slumber was interrupted by a fast rising sun, the golden eyed man sat up and reached for his glasses that were on the bedside table. As the man adjusted his glasses to land perfectly on his face he noticed something next to him move. Instantly Claude knew who the mysterious person next to him was once some blonde hair freed itself from under the covers.

"My my, won't you ever learn to sleep alone?" Claude whispered as he moved the covers away from Alois' face, revealing his pale, pretty features. Claude couldn't help but smile slightly as he carefully brushed the hair out of the boys face.

Claude was happy that Alois liked living with him, especially since only 2 years ago the poor child was forced to do unspeakable, horrific, and traumatizing things. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Alois had been through, and the more he focused on the subject, the move disgusted and angry he became, so Claude decided to focus on getting ready for the day. Cautiously, Claude exited the bed, sure to not awaken Alois.

While Claude was in the shower Alois woke up due to the sound of running water. The boy sat up slowly and began rubbing the tired out of his eyes. Alois got out of the large bed and walked over to the bathroom and sat with his back against the door.

The blonde pulled his knees up to his chest, rested his head on his knees, and wrapped one hand around his legs while he used his other hand to tug on the carpet beneath him.

"Hey Claude?" Alois said in a soft whisper, to soft for Claude to hear.

"Claude?" Alois turned slightly to look up at the door knob, hoping it would turn, signaling that Claude would appear. After a few minutes of staring at the door knob Alois just turned back around and buried his head in his knees. Alois felt as though his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. He hated being alone, it made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Right when the boy was about to cry, Claude opened the door. Alois turned his head and looked up at Claude with large glossy blue eyes. Claude just smiled lightly and got down onto one knee to face the boy.

"Alois, why do you look so sad?"

"Because," Alois chocked on his words as he spoke. "I hate being alone. It scares me." Claude gently placed a hand on Alois' head and his voice became soft as he spoke.

"Surely you must know by know that I'm not going anywhere." Claude placed a light kiss on the boys head and stood up.

"Now, lets get some fresh air, maybe even breakfast out?" Claude held out a hand and Alois took it with a smile on his face.

As Alois and Claude walked along the side walk, Alois got many disapproving looks from passerby's due to his choice of clothing. A pair of black shorts that barely covered half of his thigh, black knee high socks, dark purple high top converse, and a white and purple stripped V-neck tee-shirt. It seemed as though Alois had taken a bit of his past with him in the way he dresses, but no matter how many stares or insults were thrown his way, he never stopped smiling. Maybe it's because he didn't notice the other people around him, or maybe it was because he was with Claude. When ever Alois was with Claude, he felt safe and secure. Almost as if nothing in the world could hurt him. Alois intertwined his fingers with Claude's, as if showing that nothing could come in between them.

As the pair walked further along the side walk, Alois saw something wonderful, a toy store. The wide eyed child ran up to the display window and was shocked at how many things were in this little store. Dolls, robot, toy guns, bouncy balls, anything a 9 year old could ever want was in this one small store, and Alois was determined to get something.

"Would you like a toy Alois?" Claude walked up and place a hand on the boys back. Alois just nodded, his jaw open with excitement.

They walked into the store and immediately something caught Alois' eye, A little stuffed white rabbit with big blue eyes, a top hat, and a little black bow around its neck. Alois slowly walked over to the rabbit and picked up the adorable stuffed creature. He knew he wanted this rabbit more then anything else and turned to Claude, ready to ask for it when he noticed that Claude already had his wallet out.

As they walked out of the store Claude smiled a bit when he saw the amount of pure joy was in the boys eyes.

"Thank you so much Claude! I love it!" Alois began throwing the stuffed rabbit up in the air and catching it as it came down.

"I would do anything to see you happy, you know that. Now stop throwing it up in the air, its going to get dirty." Claude caught the rabbit in mid air and handed it to a smiling Alois.

Running slightly ahead of Claude, Alois was spinning and laughing. While paying no mind to his surroundings Alois tripped over a shoppe sign and lost his grip on his stuffed rabbit.

"Alois!" Claude ran over to Alois, who was clutching his ankle.

"Where's my rabbit!" Alois turned all around, but when he tried to get up he collapsed.

"Alois be careful, you're injured. It doesn't look broken, so its probably just a bad sprain. Either way you can't walk." Claude said, examining the boys ankle.

Claude picked up Alois and carried him on his back. While the boy wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and rested his head on Claude's shoulders he noticed something peeking out from behind the trash can.

"Claude my rabbit! It's right there!" Alois frantically pointed to the object behind the trash can.

Claude pushed up his glasses and walked towards the trash can but stopped once he saw that the stuffed rabbit wasn't alone.

Next to the rabbit behind the trash can was a young boy with deep blue hair, tattered clothes, and pale skin. They couldn't see his face because his head was buried in his knees.

Slowly, Alois slid down Claude's back and winced once he put pressure on his injured ankle. The blonde got onto his knees and crawled over to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Alois." The blue haired boy looked up and stared at Alois with bright sapphire eyes. Alois reached out to the blue haired child and inched closer to him.

"Do you have anyone? What's your name?" Alois said gently as the mysterious child looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

"I think your scaring him Alois." Claude put a hand on Alois' shoulder and pulled him to his feet, letting Alois lean against him for support.

The blue eyed boy reached for the rabbit and held it out to Alois. Alois slowly reached for the rabbit when he burst into tears and lunged for the child, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh please we have to help him Claude! He needs us!" Alois cried into the boys shoulder while the blue haired boy looked up at Claude with wide, sad eyes. Claude knew that he didn't want to help this child. Something in his gut told him to just pick up Alois and leave, but Alois had already developed feelings for this child and Claude wasn't about to take away something that made Alois happy.

"Well" Claude said to the blue eyed child. "I'll have to see if you have any family, but you're welcome to stay at our house. What is your name child?"

The blue eyed boy's expression didn't change. Almost as if he didn't understand what had just happened. Slowly, he pealed Alois off of him and stood up to face the pair that had found him.

"My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

**Yay, Ciel has joined the story! Now things can really start to happen **^o^

**Sebastian enters next chapter so look forward to it ;) **

**Also thank you for the favorites, story alerts, and reviews! Hopefully I get more and more because seeing that I got reviews makes me happy :D So please review, I can only get better! Next chapter will be out soon, so sit tight my lovely readers! **


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Michaelis

**hello my little sluts, oops, I mean readers... **

**Anywho I have returned, yet again, with more of this story! I am LOVING all of the favorites and reviews I have been getting, It means alot and drives me to update sooner! Well I don't want to ramble, so here is chapter 3 of Pleasurable Help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding kuroshitsuji I of II. no matter how pretty the characters are XD**

Chapter 3: Mr Michaelis

_Present day. (six years after finding Ciel.)_

"Ciel, you must go to school!" Claude yelled at the blue haired child as he rubbed his temple due to stress.

"No. I refuse to go to a school where everyone acts like a 5 year old and are idiots. Case closed." Ciel responded with a determined look on his face while crossing his arms.

Alois walked out of his bed room wearing his school uniform (Black knee length socks, a white button down shirt displaying the school logo on its pocket and a red and black stripped tie) and his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. Ciel walked over to Alois.

"Alois, tell Claude to get it though his thick skull that I am not going to school." Ciel said as he walked to his room and slammed the door, locking himself in. Claude picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of the warm drink. Claude shot Alois a look and Alois mouthed back 'I'll talk to him.'.

Alois dropped his bag next to the oversized couch and made his way to Ciel's room. He knocked a total of 4 times before Ciel unlocked the door and let Alois in. The Blonde stepped in and took a seat on Ciel's royal blue bed with black pillows.

"What is it Alois?" Ciel said in a voice that was a mixture of anger and tiredness.

"Well you should go to school. You only went last week, Its only the second week of school now. Just please go today. If you really hate it I can have Claude get you a private tutor. Okay?" Ciel was angry but decided to go. Ciel rarely did things that made Alois upset, he thought of Alois as a nice (but sometimes annoying) older brother. Claude on the other hand, reminded Ciel of an evil step father.

"Fine, but only for today. Now get out of my room, I need to change." Alois smiled and left Ciel to change.

Alois exited the hall and went over to Claude, who was reading the paper at the kitchen counter.

"Your welcome." Alois said with a playful wink."He said that he would go, but if he doesn't like it I told him you would get him a private tutor." Claude nodded.

"Well then I should probably look for a tutor then." Claude leaned in and place a kiss on Alois' lips.

Ciel emerged from his room and saw the pair kissing. He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at them.

"I could have you arrested for pedophilia Claude, but I don't want to screw up Alois' life so I won't. Anyways we should get going Alois.". Alois rubbed his head slightly and smiled at Ciel, he said goodbye to Claude, grabbed his bag next to the couch and left with Ciel.

On the walk to school everything was peaceful, at least until they heard someone screaming their names from behind. The pair turned around and were not surprised to see Lizzie running towards them and waving. The boys stopped walking so the peppy girl could catch up.

"You know she already has a massive crush on you right?" Alois whispered to Ciel, Ciel responded by elbowing Alois in the stomach lightly.

"Hi Alois, Hi Ciel!" Lizzie exclaimed once she caught up. Ciel just nodded and kept walking.

"So Ciel, how are you liking high school so far?"Lizzie stood between Ciel and Alois and she intertwined her arm with Ciel's. It was good for her that Ciel wasn't one to be rude often, so he didn't object.

"No. It is actually my last day." Ciel responded.

"Oh no, why?" Lizzie looked up at him with annoyingly sad eyes.

"It's simple. I can't get the education I require here. I'm to advanced for this school, so I will be getting a private tutor." Lizzie nodded and let go of his arm.

"Sorry guys, but my friend Grell is up ahead, later. Hey Grell, wait up!"Lizzie ran off to someone with long red hair up ahead. Ciel and Alois did not miss her company. After a few more minutes the boys reached the school.

"Lets get this over with." Ciel said in a bland voice.

**-Line Break-**

_'Come on. Just a few more minutes until I can leave this damn place.'_ Ciel thought as he stared at the clock waiting for the bell so school would be over.

No one hated school more then Ciel. He was already the star pupil and it was only the second week of school. No one, other the Lizzie, ever really bothered him. His teachers didn't ask him any questions because they already knew that he knew all the answers.

Finally the bell rang and Ciel was the first student out the door. He met Alois by the front office as usual.

"Judging by that look, you'll be asking Claude for a tutor. Right?" Alois asked while staring at the annoyed expression Ciel wore.

"Of course. That was the plan all along. I knew If I raised enough hell about going to school someone would offer to get me a tutor to silence my protests." Ciel stated with a smirk.

"Ha, You are one clever bastard." Alois laughed and the pair began their journey home.

Once they reached the driveway of their house, the boys noticed another car in the driveway. A sleek black sports car, this either meant Claude got a new car, or they had a visitor.

"Claude were home and I demand that you hire me a tutor!" Ciel yelled as he entered the house. As he turned the corner to enter the living room he noticed a man with raven black hair sitting on the couch, as the man turned to face him, Ciel saw his face. This raven haired man had very pale skin that looked like snow, deep red eyes that stared into your soul and was very handsome. This man was unlike anyone Ciel has ever met, and for some reason, his heart seemed to beat faster when he looked at this man.

"Ciel this will be your tutor." Claude motioned toward the man. The handsome stranger stood up and walked over to Ciel. The man was so tall Ciel had to tilt his head back slightly to see his face.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will be your tutor and you will address me as Mr. Michaelis." The man said in a silky deep voice that sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Ciel, I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink? Oh. Hello." Alois said as he entered the living room.

"Hello. I am Sebastian."

"I'm Alois." Alois replied. Alois leaned to Ciel and put his mouth to his ear.

"I know your not gay, but he is hot right!" Alois whispered as Ciel blushed and pushed him out of the room. Claude got up and shot Ciel a look before joining Alois in the kitchen. Sebastian got to eye level with Ciel and smiled Devilishly.

"This should be a fun experience. Right _Hellbound?"._

"Hellbound?" Ciel responded sounding angry.

"Yes, Hellbound. You remind me of a pet cat I used to have that always got into trouble and wanted things done his way. But I taught the little kitty to abide by my rules and that cat loved me. Don't you think its a fitting nick-name for you?". Sebastian said. Ciel blushed madly and couldn't think of a proper way to respond to Sebastian's question.

Claude returned to the living room and informed Sebastian that it was time to leave.

Later that night Ciel was laying in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian.

'_What the hell did he mean by that story of his damn cat? How dare he think he could call me Hellbound! Oh lord, this really will be an interesting learning experience indeed.'. _Ciel thought as he drifted to sleep thinking about tomorrows lessons with Mr. Michaelis.

**I'll end it there for this chapter, didn't want it going on forever X)**

**Hopefully you all review and favorite me because I really love getting reviews! Next chapter is in the near future! Love you all and see ya next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Lessons

**Well hello there! Long time no update! Sorry that this chapter took a while to post, but I should be forgiven since its a bit longer then the other chapters :D**

**Hopefully your all loving the story so far, because I love writing it! Sebastian and Ciel are just so damn cute together! (^-^) Well I can always rant at the end of the chapter, so I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to . **

Chapter 4: Lessons

Ciel awoke early the next morning due to his lessons with Mr. Michaelis. Ciel stepped into the shower and flinched when cold water hit his warm skin. He adjusted the water to proper temperature and began to wash his hair. While in the shower the blue haired boy couldn't help but think about his lessons later with Mr. Michaelis.

_'I wonder what lessons he has in store for today? Well first things first, if that man calls me Hellbound even once I will go off on him.'_

Ciel finished his shower, got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Alois sitting at the counter eating the breakfast Claude had prepared. The boy sat next to the blonde and grabbed a plate containing eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Alois lightly nudged Ciel to gain his attention.

"So Ciel, you start your lessons with Mr. Michaelis today right? Man you're lucky, getting to spend all day with that hunk." Alois laughed a bit when Ciel blushed at the mention of Sebastian's name.

"Don't be such an idiot Alois. Yes I start my lessons today, but it won't last all day, just a few hour. Besides, you shouldn't be eying Sebastian, you're with Claude remember?"

"Hey, just because I'm dating doesn't mean I'm dead. And anyway Claude's not the only reason I'm not going to try to get in Sebastian's pants." Ciel looked confused. Alois just smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Alois looked at the clock. "Oh shit! Is that the time? I gotta go so I won't be late." The blonde got up and grabbed his bag. "Bye Ciel! Have fun with Sebastian!". Alois called as he ran out the door.

Ciel finished his breakfast and cleaned up his and Alois' plates.

"Ciel I have to leave for work now, the tutor will be here shortly. Try not to burn down the house before he gets here, alright?" Claude said as he exited his room and headed for the door.

Only a few minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. Ciel opened the door to find Sebastian on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Michaelis. Come in." Ciel stated blandly as he moved out of the way so his tutor could enter.

"Hello Hellbound, ready to start our lessons?" Sebastian smirked when he saw how angry Ciel got at the name Hellbound.

"Look Mr. Michaelis, stop calling me Hellbound. I'm not your damn cat!" Ciel said with much anger in his voice. Sebastian smiled.

"I'll stop calling you Hellbound when I choose to. So until that time comes you will remain Hellbound. Now lets cut to the chase and get to work shall we?" Ciel crossed his arms and sat down. He remained silent as he watched Sebastian remove a various amount of papers from his black brief case.

"Let us being with some basic math to see where you are." Sebastian said as he handed Ciel a worksheet a variety of math problems. Ciel quickly finished and smirked when he handed Sebastian the worksheet.

"To easy." Ciel stated as Mr. Michaelis looked over the worksheet.

"Indeed. It seems that you are high above your grade level. I suppose I will have to edit my worksheets for you." Sebastian winked at Ciel who blushed lightly and looked away in return.

"For now I will begin teaching you about the Pythagorean Theorem. It is fairly simple." Sebastian handed Ciel another worksheet containing a number of triangles.

"Ha. This will be a piece of cake." Ciel said cockily as he twirled his pencil in his hand and looked over the worksheet.

**-Line Break-**

"How the hell do I find X!" Ciel yelled in frustration.

"I told you. You square these two sides, add the answers together, then you square root that answer and you will get X." Sebastian replied.

"I did! But It is not the right answer!." Ciel threw down his pencil. "I need a break."

"No. No break until you get the right answer." Sebastian said calmly.

"But I don't know how!" Ciel said as he grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl full on the table in front of them. Sebastian grabbed the piece of candy from Ciel and then grabbed the bowl.

"Hey, give that back!" Ciel yelled as he reached for the candy.

"Answer the problem correctly and a sweet will be your reward." Sebastian smirked as he dodged Ciel's hands.

"But my brain is fried." Ciel whined. Sebastian raised and eyebrow and ate the piece of candy he was holding.

"The longer you delay, the more candy I will eat." Sebastian popped another into his mouth.

"What the hell! Who does that?"

Sebastian ate another.

"That's my candy you bastard!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian ate another.

"Alright, alright. Just stop eating the damn candy you fat ass." Sebastian ate three this time.

"Why did you eat three!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian at yet another two.

"For trying to avoid answering the problem and for insulting me. Now if you want candy you have to answer the problem. Bare in mind, there is one piece left." Ciel gazed at the almost empty bowl of candy. He was right, there was one piece left, and Ciel wanted it.

"Fine." Ciel picked up his pencil and started to work the problem again. After about half an hour Ciel sighed and handed the paper to Mr. Michaelis. Sebastian looked over the problem and smirked.

"So? Did I get the right answer?" Ciel asked eagerly.

"Yes you did." Ciel smiled and reached for the final piece of candy but his jaw dropped when Sebastian ate it. Ciel stared at Sebastian with shock. Sebastian on the other hand, just smiled.

"What the hell! I thought I got it right!" Ciel screamed.

"You did," Sebastian wiped his mouth. "you got the correct answer."

"Well why did you eat the candy?"

"Because I wanted to. But no worry's, you will still get your reward." Sebastian stated with a smirk.

"But that was the last piece of candy in the house!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian chuckled and leaned in close to Ciel, so close that his mouth was right on the Ciel's ear.

"Don't you have faith in me? I promised you a sweet reward and you Shall receive one." Sebastian whispered lustfully into the blushing teen's ear.

Slowly Sebastian turned Ciel's head to face directly at him and he placed a heated kiss on the boys lips. Ciel wanted to pull away but couldn't. He was frozen there, with Sebastian's lips planted on his own. After a short while Sebastian broke the kiss and licked his lips. Ciel blushed even more at the action.

"W-what the hell was that for?"Ciel screamed as he stared at his smiling tutor.

"I told you that something sweet would be your reward. What is more sweet then a kiss that tastes like candy?" Now that he mentioned it, Ciel did notice how sweet tasting the mans lips were.

"But I-" Ciel was cut off by the sound of Alois entering the house. Alois walked into the living room to find a blushing Ciel and Sebastian packing up.

"What's wrong Ciel? You're all red." Alois asked as Ciel stared at Sebastian, who was now walking towards the door.

"Ciel? Everything okay?" Alois asked again, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Alois, just a bit hot. Can you get me some water?" Alois nodded and walked to the kitchen. Ciel stood up and looked over towards the door where Sebastian was chuckling.

"My my, are you really that hard over one measly kiss? How cute." Sebastian pointed to Ciel's bulging pants. Ciel looked down and gasped, he sat down and covered his crotch with his hands, his face turning and even darker shade of red.

"You bastard!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian grinned and left.

"I got your water Ciel." Alois said as he entered the living room.

"Never mind Alois." Ciel replied as got up and started to run for his room.

"Where are you going Ciel?"

"Sebastian left me with some problems I have to solve. Don't bother me!" Ciel slammed his door shut and locked it.

"Well that was odd." Alois said as he set the water down and turned on the TV. Ciel, on the other hand, had much work to do.

**So how was that? X)**

**Hehe, I wanted to add a little something fun to this chapter and I think this worked perfectly. Don't you? **

**Well I was a bit sad I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I got more favorites and alerts then usual so that's good :) Like usual reviews are ALWAYS helpful and make me want to update sooner! :D So get on that people! **

**Happy Cinco de Mayo to those of you who celebrate it, and happy Saturday to those that don't! **

**Next chapter soon :D **


	5. Chapter 5 Scars

**Alright now before everyone tries to light me on fire or feed me to a hoard of hungry rabbits, I'm sorry for the late update. I usually try to get these out sooner, but I write the chapters as I go (aka I just finished my rough draft of this chapter, so now I am typing it up.) so they come out a little slower then desired. Plus I usually want to get them out for y'all on the weekend, but I was busy this past weekend and was hella sick, in fact I still am, but I love you all so I pulled through my sickness to give you this chapter :D **

**So this chapter is kinda ehh I think, but It was needed to help the story line build. Also, sorry if Sebby and Ciel are getting together kinda quick, I just wanted Sebby to know what he wants ;) Okay then, I shall stop rambling and you can start reading! Be sure to review my lovely little readers :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to . **

Chapter 5: Scars

Ciel was lying on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. The poor bluenette could hardly get any sleep last night due to reoccurring memories of that kiss with_ him. _Ciel sighed and turned to look at the clock on his nightstand next to the bed.

_'Hm, it's already 6:30. Tutoring begins at 8:00 so I might as well get up and ready now.' _Ciel thought as he stared at his clock. The young teenager got out of bed and walked into the hall, Ciel quietly walked over to Alois' room and slowly opened the door. He smiled when he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully in his rather large bed.

_'At least he didn't have another nightmare last night.'_ Ciel slowly closed the door to the blondes room and walked to the main bathroom to begin his shower. He turned on the shower and began taking off his clothes while the water heated up. Once he took off his shirt, Ciel stared at the mirror and looked at his bare chest. Slowly, the boy traced over a few scars that littered his otherwise pale and blemish free skin. Ciel grew sad as memories of how he gained these scars flooded his mind. So much pain came from that night, pain that the boy never got over. Ever since that night, Ciel has closed up and barely lets people into his life. Alois and Claude are the only one the boy puts faith and trust into, Alois more then anyone actually, but the boy is far to afraid to show trust to anyone anymore. Ciel became teary eyed and quickly looked away from the scared, and broken boy in the mirror. Ciel wiped away any tears that fell and stepped into the shower.

**-Line Break-**

"Ciel! Good morning!" Alois skipped into the living room where Ciel was sitting while drinking some freshly made tea.

"Alois, why are you so bouncy this morning?" Ciel asked as Alois straightened out his school uniform in the mirror by the front door. Alois looked over his shoulder and shot Ciel a large smile.

"Because today I get to go to the zoo for a class field trip!" Ciel smiled lightly. He remembered how much Alois Loves animals. Anytime the Blonde would see an animal he would immediately get all big eyed and want to care for and love it.

"Well that sounds fun, but you should head out if you want to make it in time." Alois smiled and quickly ran out the door, with Claude not far behind. Soon enough the bluenette was left alone in the large house. Ciel couldn't help but wonder what would happen during his lessons with Mr. Michaelis today. Last time Mr. Michaelis left Ciel with a bit of a hot problem. Ciel prayed that wouldn't happen again. Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. The boy rolled his eyes, knowing very well who the one knocking on the door was.

"It's open." Ciel called out, avoiding having to open the door for that man. Mr. Michaelis entered the house and chuckled when his eyes met that of an angry teenage boy known as Ciel.

"Come now Hellbound, no need to look so angry. I don't bite, much." Sebastian finished his sentence with a wink, causing Ciel to blush lightly in response.

"Bastard., just get to work." Ciel said as he looked away from the smirking tutor, letting his eyes land on the lukewarm cup of tea in his hands on his lap.

"Very well." Sebastian removed his coat jacket and place it on the coat rack by the door before taking a seat next to Ciel and pulling out a History textbook as well as a History workbook.

"Here. Read chapters one through five and do pages one through fifty in this workbook." Sebastian stated blandly as he handed the boy the books. Ciel looked at the tutor with wide eyes.

"Are you joking? This is a lot of work for one session."

"Yes, it is far more work then what I usually give my students in one session, but you are far more advanced then the others. Besides, you're special." Ciel just looked down at his textbook and sighed.

'_I would rather have a lot of work then to have this man all over me.'_ Ciel thought as he opened his textbook and began reading.

After an hour and a half Ciel was on question ten of the workbook. The young teenager sighed loudly and looked over to his tutor who was currently grading papers. Sebastian looked to the side where Ciel was and put down his papers.

"I assume that sound means you're fed up?" Sebastian asked while eying Ciel.

"Not exactly. I just need a break." Ciel replied as he stood up and stretched.

"Alright. I'll make us some tea. You can continue your work until then." Sebastian got up and made his way to the kitchen. Ciel nodded and returned to his sitting position on the couch. The blue eyed beauty twirled his pencil in his hand as he looked at his workbook. Although he looked like he was thinking about how to solve the problem before him. Ciel was really thinking about the kiss between Mr. Michaelis and himself. Ciel got up and walked over to the kitchen counter where Sebastian was preparing their tea.

"Mr Michaelis" Ciel began. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" The bluenette didn't break eye contact with his tutor, even though he felt a bit of heat rise up to his cheeks.

"Didn't I already tell you? It was your reward for getting the correct answer to a question." Sebastian replied smoothly as he poured the boiling hot water into two tea cups.

"But you didn't need to kiss me as a reward. You could have just given me the candy." Ciel felt his temperature rise as he spoke to Mr. Michaelis.

"Where is the fun in that? Shouldn't I get a reward as well for teaching you how to solve the problem?" Sebastian leaned over the counter, sure to avoid the tea cups, and place his lips to Ciel's ear. Ciel felt goosebumps wash all over his body when his teacher got oh so close.

"Besides, from what I remember, you enjoyed it very much." Ciel jumped in his seat at the comment, causing Sebastian to move away quickly, knocking over the tea in the process. Ciel winced in pain as the hot substance poured onto his shirt.

"Asshole! Look what you did!" Ciel yelled as Mr. Michaelis looked worried.

"Ciel, I'm sorry, it was an accident. Here let me help you." Sebastian walked over to Ciel with and outstretched hand, Ciel slapped away the mans hand.

"No!" Ciel yelled back as he stepped away from Mr. Michaelis. Sebastian walked over calmly and kneeled in front of Ciel. The blue haired boy had small tears in his eyes as he looked at the man before him.

"Ciel, please." Sebastian slowly reached up to the top button of Ciels button down shirt. Ciel didn't protest as the man worked his way down with the buttons.

_'Why is he being kind? Why does he look so worried? Does he...care about me? No one ever cared about me other than Alois and Claude. Mr. Michaelis poured the hot water on me just like those people did from that night. But...this is different. He looks, sorry. He looks worried about me. Maybe he cares about me-'_ Ciel was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Mr. Michaelis voice. The man looked even more worried now.

"Ciel, where did these scars come from?"

**That is the end of this chapter :P Sorry if it wasn't that good, but like I said, now the good stuff can go into play!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside when I get reviews ^.^ **

**Also I will (one of these days) start a channel on youtube of my friends and I cosplaying and acting out as the Trancy household. So once we finish getting our costumes together we will begin making fun/funny videos for the anime lovers of the world to see! OH! And the name is yet to be decided, but I think 'The Trancy Trannies' is a funny name for our little group to have X) If you have any suggestions on names or questions about anything involving the story or cosplay group feel free to PM me or leave a review ;) until next time my loves, Bye! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 Open Wounds

**Hey guys! I have returned with yet another chapter of Pleasurable Help! I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday or the day before, but before I finished the chapter I needed inspiration, so I read a Sebby and Ciel fanfic that was just amazing (as well as long)! And due to my being so pulled into the story it prevented me from finishing this chapter sooner :'( But its out now and you can all love it :) well I should let you guys get to reading already, so I'll put the fanfic's title and author I'm talking about at the end of the chapter! Happy reading!**

**(quick refresher-Sebastian spilled tea on Ciel, and when trying to help him, Sebastian finds Ciels scars.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to . **

Chapter 6: Open Wounds

Ciel stood in shock. This man, a man Ciel hardly knows, found his scars and looks...concerned. This man, Mr. Michaelis, seems to want to help Ciel. Even though Ciel barely knows him, he can't help but feel like he wants to trust him. He feels like he wants to tell him. No. Ciel needs to tell him, but...should he?

"Ciel. Who did this to you?" Sebastian looked up at Ciel with worry. He looked back at Ciels chest and traced his finger tips over a few scars. Ciel grabbed the other males wrists, in response Sebastian looked up at Ciel, who wore very sad, hurt, and confused eyes.

"Ciel, if Claude did this-"

"No-" Ciel cut Sebastian off and stood there for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Neither Claude nor Alois did this to me. It-it happened a long time ago. Just please, forget about it." Ciel let go of the mans wrists and walked towards his room. Sebastian stood up and quickly followed Ciel. Catching up to the young boy, Sebastian put a single hand on the boys shoulder. Ciel stopped and starred at the ground as tears began to form in his eyes. Suddenly the boy turned around to face Sebastian.

"Why!" The boy screamed. "Why do you care so much? Why are you being nice to me? Why?" Ciels lip trembled slightly and a single tear fell. Sebastian's eyes grew sympathetic as he looked at the teary eyed teen. Sebastian cupped Ciels cheek lightly in his hand as he began to speak.

"Ciel, the moment I laid eyes on you something within me changed. I feel better when I'm with you. So it is only natural that I grew protective over you, even if I just met you. So please, allow me to share your pain." Somehow, Sebastians words reassured Ciel. Ciel felt as if this man, the one that cared for him so much, could actually help him heal.

"But we barely know each other."

"Ciel, please tell me what happened. I only wish to help you." Sebastian wiped away the tears that fell from Ciels eyes. Ciel looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.

"Ciel, if you are protecting Claude or Alois-"

"I already told you it wasn't them!" Ciels head shot up when he interrupted Sebastian.

"Then Who?" Sebastian yelled as he grabbed Ciels shoulders.

"It was the men from six years ago! The ones who killed my entire family! The ones who let me live only to torture me, hurt me, and do any twisted thing they wanted to do to me! They would force me to watch them rape and kill other children because it was "funny"! Sometimes they would force me to give the last fatal blow to the child! They took everything from me! Why couldn't they just kill me too! Why!" Ciel dropped to his knees as an unpleasant wave of nausea swept over his body. He placed a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting as a heavy stream of tears flowed from his eyes.

Sebastians eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. He dropped to the floor and pulled Ciel close to his body.

"Ciel, I am so sorry. Please try not to think about it. I am so sorry for asking you about it. I'm sorry." Sebastian's grip tightened on the crying broken child. Ciel buried his face into Sebastians chest as he cried. Sebastian ran his hand through the boys hair soothingly as he felt a few of his own tears try to free themselves. Ciel calmed his crying enough to look up at Sebastian.

"Y-you're tearing up." Sebastian looked down at Ciel and a small smile graced his lips.

"I suppose you're right." Sebastian moved Ciels hair out of his face, revealing large, glossy, blue eyes. Ciel raised a hand to Sebastians cheek and slowly wiped away a tear, the tutor just looked at Ciel slightly shocked by the action.

"Please Mr. Michaelis, please don't bring it up again." Ciel seemed to regain most of his composure, but his eyes were red and he sounded very weak. Sebastian just nodded and gave Ciel a light kiss on his head.

The boy set his head back onto the tutors chest and allowed Sebastian to hold onto him for a bit longer before he got up and said that they should finish their lesson. Sebastian nodded and stood up.

**-Line Break-**

Tutoring finished at two like always and since the crying incident, Ciel has changed shirts and completed all his work. Before he left, Sebastian made Ciel a nice lunch and spoke briefly to Alois about his trip to the zoo, which the blonde was eager to talk about. Ciel was glad that Sebastian didn't speak anymore about his past, especially since he didn't want Alois to worry anymore about him then he already does. Ciel really does love Alois like a brother, he just thinks that, for his own good, Alois shouldn't know to much about Ciels past. Right now at least.

Since Sebastian left, all Ciel could think about was what happened to himself years ago. Those painful memories kept replaying in his mind. The sounds of chains rattling, whips cracking, men laughing, the visions of being hung on the wall by his arms and legs while people use knifes to cut him and then they would fill the cuts with salt, the scent of blood, sweat, and semen all filled his senses. Ciel shook his head violently in an attempt to cease the memories from continuing any further. Thankfully, Alois walked into Ciels room carrying a tray with tea.

"I figured you could take a break from your studies and what not to enjoy a cup of tea with me." Ciel accepted the tea that was being held out to him and smiled lightly at Alois. He took a sip of the tea and fought back the urge to make a face at how bitter it was. Alois really was never good in the kitchen.

"Alois, I know you well enough to know that when you bring me something without my asking you want something." Ciel cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Alois' sheepish grin.

"Alright, you caught me. I wanted to know if things have been heating up between you and Sexy Sebastian." Ciel blushed lightly and set down his tea.

"Alois' don't be ridiculous! He is only my tutor-"

"Oh shut it! Something happened between you guys. I saw you're "Little friend" trying to free itself yesterday. Now spill." Ciels blush deepened slightly and he let out a sigh.

"He kissed me, and he basically told me that he likes me." Alois smiled.

"So do you like him?" The blonde put his tea down and grabbed Ciels hands.

"So? Do you?"

Ciel thought for a moment _'Could I like Sebastian? I mean he is extremely handsome and gender doesn't matter as long as the people in the relationship care about each other. And he does seem to really care about me. Plus maybe-maybe he could help me try to forget about that night...' _

"Actually Alois," Ciel began. "I think I might." Alois' smile grew and he gave Ciel a big hug, which Ciel wasn't to fond of.

"Oh Ciel! You and Sebastian are going to be so happy together! You should ask him out when you see him tomorrow! Oh I have a perfect plan!" Ciel tuned out most of Alois' excited chatter.

_'Happy. Huh, now that would be something I haven't truly been in a very long time.'_

**Whoot Whoot! Chapter six is over and done with! As for that story I was reading it is called _Fool me Twice _by _makokitten_ and trust me it is really good :3 **

**And another little thing- I have created a Tumblr :D So feel free to follow me and ask any questions about my stories and anything else at animeaddict97 **

**Please review my beautiful little sluts ;D 3 you all!**


	7. Chapter 7 Courage

**Hello my loves! long time no update, BUT, this chapter is fairly longer then the others so I feel that makes up for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to . **

Chapter 7: Courage

"Alois, I hate you."

"Oh stop it Ciel! I'm making you look sexy for when Sebastian comes to tutor you. You can't ask him out in a regular tee-shit and jeans." Ciel sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Alois put Ciel in a dark blue button down shirt that clung to his small frame like a second skin, (apparently, according to Alois, men like tight fitting clothes.) and a pair of khaki pants with black and white converse. Ciel ran a hand through his hair and turned to Alois.

"Alois, I look more formal then anything." Alois smiled.

"Formal can be sexy Ciel. Now pretend I'm Sebby, how will you ask me out?" Ciel looked at Alois doubtfully.

"You don't resemble Sebastian in the slightest." Alois smiled devilishly and gave Ciel a wink.

"Alright. I can change that." Alois stacked a few books on the floor and got on top of them. Ciel watched curiously as Alois used his hands to move his hair in his face.

"Hello there," Alois began in a deep voice. "I am Sebastian and I will be your new tutor. Do you have any questions for me Hellbound?" Ciel burst into laughter at Alois' bad impression of Sebastian. Alois joined in on the laughter with Ciel.

"You're such an idiot." Ciel said through his fit of laughter.

After the boys calmed themselves down Alois ran to get his bag for school from his bedroom. Ciel picked up the books from the floor and placed them on the bookshelf. Once he put the last book in its proper location on the shelf the bluenette heard a crash come from the living room and quickly ran out to see what it was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis, I was trying to leave quickly so I wouldn't be late." Alois said as he gathered the items that fell out of his backpack.

"It is fine Alois." Sebastian replied as he held out a hand to help Alois up. Alois accepted Sebastian's hand and ran out the door. Ciel walked over to his tutor.

"What was that about?" Ciel asked as Mr. Michaelis dusted himself off. Sebastian smiled.

"I came in the same time Alois was running out. But all is fine little one." Sebastian eyed Ciel curiously.

"Dressed a little fancy, aren't we?" Ciel blushed lightly at the mans smirk.

"Why are you paying so much attention to my clothes?" Ciel asked the man, avoiding any eye contact.

"It is not the clothes that catch my attention Hellbound, it's the young boy hidden underneath." Ciel's blush deepened. Sebastian smiled and ran a hand through Ciel's hair, causing the boys heart to race.

"Lets get to work."

Sebastian sat on the couch and got out the usual work, a few math work sheets and a history textbook. Only this time a science textbook followed. Ciel took a seat closer to Sebastian then usual, which was not unnoticed by the tutor as a smile graced his lips.

"We have already done some math and history work, so today we will start with Science. Then when you complete your work, we will go over your previous assignments." Sebastian said as he handed Ciel the science textbook. When Ciel reached for the book his hand brushed Sebastian's. The tutor looked at Ciel, noticing the young boy was blushing madly as he retraced his hand and looked down. Sebastian chuckled lightly and placed the book in front of Ciel on the table.

"May I ask you a question Hellbound?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glared at the man for the use of his unwanted nickname.

"I suppose." Ciel slowly scooted further from Sebastian.

"You seem rather," Sebastian paused to think. "well, uncomfortable with me. Why is that?" Sebastian asked with a light smirk, obviously he knew the answer, he just wanted Ciel to admit it himself. Ciel was silent for a while, being sure to choose the proper words.

"Well, you did kiss me during our first session, then you saw me shirtless, and saw my scars. Oh! And you heard vaguely about my sickening past. All in about, two or three days." Ciel smiled lightly at Sebastian's lack of a comment or smile.

_'Not the answer you were expecting, right asshole?' _Ciel reached for the textbook in front of him while Sebastian sat in silence thinking over something.

"Hey, Mr. Michaelis, what page do I start on?" Ciel asked without looking at the man. Sebastian looked at Ciel and ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Hm, start on chapter five for now. Read the chapter then answer the ten questions at the end of the chapter." Sebastian leaned back on the couch and put his reading glasses on before grabbing a book from his bag and reading it.

Ciel quickly finished the work he was assigned. The bluenette sighed and held out the paper containing his work in front of Sebastian, signaling he was done. The tutor cocked an eyebrow, put down his book, and took the paper being held in front of him. Sebastian's eyes skimmed the paper rapidly.

"You must be a rather fast reader. Now that's a good asset to have, but it is completely useless if you don't comprehend what you are reading." Sebastian said, looking up from the paper and at Ciel, who looked a bit confused.

"So does that mean I got the questions wrong?"

"Oh no, it seems as though you got them all right. I'm just curious about whether or not you will remember this information in the long run." Sebastian stated as he pulled out a book from his bag and handed it to Ciel. Ciel took the book and looked at his teacher.

"Romeo and Juliet? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I was planning on having you read it later, but I'm curious to see if you can understand the old form of writing it's in. Also, I will expect a paper about the book tomorrow to see how well you understood the information." Ciel flipped through the book and let his eyes skim over the text.

"And don't cheat by watching the movie and not reading the book." Sebastian held up the book he was reading. "I have a copy and have been reading it, so I expect to have details and examples straight from the book." Ciel closed his book and gave Sebastian an annoyed look.

"I'm insulted that you would accuse me of taking short cuts. Also, how will this help in my academics?" Sebastian removed his glasses and sighed.

"It is to help you understand early literature and different forms of writing." Sebastian place Ciels science work in a folder titled 'To be graded'. The raven haired man removed a worksheet from his bag and handed it to Ciel.

"Do this worksheet while I finish grading your previous work. Then we can go over it." Ciel took the paper from the man and got to work.

**-Line Break-**

"And if you look, this is where you made your mistake. Instead of dividing this number by this one, you divide these two and get the answer of 23. See?"

"Oh I get it. What a simple mistake, how unlike me. Thanks Mr. Michaelis" Sebastian smiled at Ciel and stood up.

"Oh, we are going into overtime. I should gather my things and head out. May I use your bathroom first?"

"Sure. Down the hall, second door on your left." Sebastian walked down the hall and Ciel went into the kitchen and got a drink from the fridge. Suddenly a loud knock came from the kitchen door leading to the backyard. Ciel jumped and looked up to see Alois waving at him from the outside. The bluenette sighed and unlocked the door.

"Alois, why the hell did you use the back door?" Ciel asked sounding highly annoyed with the blonde.

"Well, on my way home I saw a puppy! So I followed him to our backyard, but I tripped on a branch and lost track of him." Alois sighed then looked up excitedly.

"Oh! Did you ask him yet? What did he say?" Alois grabbed Ciel's hands and jumped up and down. Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away.

"No. I didn't get a good enough chance."

"What didn't you get a chance for?" Ciel and Alois went wide eyed at the sound of Sebastian's voice. Alois began to laugh nervously and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Ciel to face his tutor alone.

"I, uh..." Ciel felt a sudden heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to form the words he wished to say.

"Did you have a question for me?" Sebastian asked with a sly smile, almost indicating he already knew what the question was.

Ciel stood there for a moment before straightening his back and looking up at the man with a determined look on his face.

"Yes actually. Will you go on-" Ciels voice cracked and his determined look began to break as Sebastian smiled down at him. Ciel looked to the side as his face turned bright red.

"Well, uh...will you go on a date with me?" Ciel stuffed his hands in his pockets and refused to look up at the man. Sebastian chuckled and ruffled Ciels hair.

"Sure. How about after tomorrows session, considering it will be a Friday." Ciel looked up and slowly nodded. Sebastian gathered the last of his things and left.

Ciel stood in the kitchen while the last of his shock from asking Sebastian out wore off. After a moment Ciel ran into Alois' room.

"Alois, I did it. I have a date with him tomorrow night." Alois jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"Oh Ciel, that is awesome! Now what do we do first? Pick out your outfit? Go over what questions to ask?"

"How about read a book? Then you can prepare me for my date." Alois sighed but understood. Ciel walked out of Alois' room and leaned against the wall.

_'Holy shit! I have a date with Sebastian!'_

**Pretty long chapter right? Well, at least compared to the other chapters.**

**Any who, I would really appreciate some reviews from y'all :) I love them oh so much! Plus, like I always say, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! So keep that in mind!**

**Also, I wish for some help on deciding on where Sebby and Ciel should go on their date. So leave some comments or P.M me or send me message on my tumblr account about a really creative and fun place to have them go on their date! If I use your idea I shall give you a shout out in the next chapter! (also if the same Idea is used more then once I will give the shout out to the first person who sent the idea.) **

**See you all next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Love at first sight

**Well, not a single person gave me an idea about what Sebastian and Ciel's date should involve. So due to that, it took longer to write this chapter. And SUPRISE! It isn't even the date chapter. But I love you guys and in reality, the only reason this isn't the date chapter is because it got to long, so I split it up into two chapters. This also means that the next update should be fairly soon :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to .**

Chapter 8: Love at first sight

Ciel watched as Sebastian read over his paper on Romeo and Juliet. Ciel knew he had good writing skills and was a bit eager to hear Sebastian's thoughts on his work. Sebastian removed his reading glasses and looked at Ciel.

"Well Ciel, you have a talent for writing, which doesn't surprise me." The boy smiled slightly as his teacher put his paper down.

"I have one question though. Why do you think-as you put it- 'this story is a tale of two children not bright enough to make proper life choices.'?"

"Well Mr. Michaelis, I did explain my reasoning in the essay, but I'll say why anyway." Ciel took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Romeo and Juliet met, married, and died in a span of three days due to their families continuous feud. If they were intelligent enough they would have informed their families of their love for each other and tried to work out any remaining anger between the clashing houses. Or simply, could have not acted on their love." Ciel felt a bit of pride for his thought out answer. Sebastian thought for a moment before replying.

"But it seems as though it was love at first sight for Romeo and Juliet. What were they supposed to do?"

"Nothing." Ciel began. "Love at first sight is a myth and doesn't exist. They most likely had an attraction to one another that they mistakenly thought was true love. Also, they should have tested it before marrying.". Sebastian smiled and instantly, Ciel knew he fell into a trap.

"So you don't feel people should act on love at first sight unless they test it first?"

"Precisely." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and got closer to Ciel.

"If you truly feel that way, then why did you act on love at first sight?" Ciel blushed as Sebastian leaned closer, forcing him to lean back on his hands.

"What does that mean?"

"Well we are going on a date tonight. That is acting on love at first sight."

"No! That's testing it" Ciel regretted his words the minute they left his mouth. Sebastian smiled devilishly and put his lips to Ciel's ear.

"So does that make me your ''love at first sight'' then?" Sebastian said in a silky hot voice that sent shivers down Ciel's spine. The blue haired teen pushed his tutor away and looked at the clock.

"Well it is 1:55pm, you should pack up and head out as usual." Ciel hurried into his room and locked the door so Sebastian couldn't enter. The boy let out a breath and slid down the door.

"I will be leaving now. I'll return at six to pick you up for our date Hellbound." Sebastian said through the door. The only response the man got was Ciel hitting the door at the name Hellbound.

Ciel got up and pressed his ear to the door. After a few moments he heard the front door open and close. Letting out a sigh of relief Ciel walked over to his bed to lay down to think.

"Tch, what could make him possibly think his is my "love at first sight"? Stupid prick." Ciel said in a whisper.

**-Line Break-**

It was thirty minutes until six. Ciel was dressed and ready to go on his date. Alois however, kept dusting Ciel off and saying things like "Make sure you aren't grumpy." and "Be sure to be a bit flirty, but not so flirty where you act like a whore.". Ciel just ignored all of Alois' "helpful hints" and sat on the couch. He didn't turn on the T.V, instead Ciel sat there and stared at a picture of Claude, Alois and himself on the wall from a few years back. Alois was smiling brightly and hugging Ciel's side while Ciel looked bored and had his free hand on his hip and Claude was in the process of pushing up his glasses. For some reason Ciel always liked this picture. He felt it showed everyone's different personalities perfectly. Ciel smacked his forehead at a thought he had.

"Shit!" The bluenette yelled, startling Alois.

"What Ciel?"

"I didn't tell Claude I was going out tonight. Let alone with my teacher." Ciel sighed and rested his head in his hands. Alois laughed lightly and patted Ciel on the shoulder.

"No worries Ciel. I told Claude knowing you'd forget."

"What did he say when he heard I was going out with Sebastian?" Alois tapped his chin thinking.

"Oh yeah, at first he wasn't to pleased, but I told him that him and I have the same type of relationship and it made no sense to be mad at you about yours. Plus it's not like Sebastian's a stranger, we know and trust you both." Ciel nodded and heard a door open and close. The boy quickly turned his head to the front door and frowned when he saw it was Claude.

"What a sour look for someone going on a date soon." Claude smirked, noticing a light blush rise to Ciel's cheeks.

"Yay, Claude's home!" Alois exclaimed as he ran over to the man and gave him a kiss.

"Yuck, get a room." Ciel said looking away.

"Oh I hope this little thing doesn't bother you since you'll probably be doing that and then some with that man tonight." Ciel's face turned bright red at Claude's words. Ciel hadn't even thought about the possibility of kissing Sebastian, or _anything else_ for that matter. The teen shuddered at the thought causing Claude to chuckle. Alois shot Claude a look and walked over to Ciel.

"Look Ciel, don't worry. You'll have a great time with Sebastian." Ciel looked at the clock, 5:50pm.

"If you need anything just give me a call. Claude and I are having our own date night here." Ciel noticed Alois wink at Claude and gagged a little.

At exactly six the door bell rang and Alois hurried Claude and himself out of the room. Ciel walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door.

In the doorway stood Sebastian, in a dark red long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, pants, and shoes to match. Ciel's breath was taken away at the sight of the man.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Shall we go Hellbound?" Ciel couldn't form any words, so he just nodded and followed Sebastian to his car. Forgetting the use of his undesired nickname.

**The next chapter will be all about their date. And no worries, I know what they shall do. Also, if you remember how I mentioned about the cosplay group thing? Well even though my cosplay is basically done, my friends (dressing as Hannah and Claude) haven't even started theirs yet. So this group might not happen for a long time :( I just wanted to let y'all know ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW 3 **


	9. Chapter 9 The park

**Hi everyone. Sorry about not having it updated sooner, but a lot of things have been happening in my family right now so I didn't get around to writing. Plus school for me starts tomorrow and I haven't gone school shopping yet. Luckily I found some spare time to finish this chapter and update it for you guys. Warning- A bit of a depressing or sad chapter...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to .**

Chapter 9: Parks

Ciel was sitting in the passengers seat with his hands folded in his lap as he stared straight ahead feeling slightly nervous. Sebastian made a sideways glance at Ciel and noticed that the boy seemed a bit worried.

"Ciel are you alright?" Ciel, startled by the sudden question, looked at Sebastian and nodded.

"I'm fine really. Just a bit curious as to where we're headed."

"You'll see." Sebastian replied with a smirk. Ciel stared out the window and let his imagination think of the places they could go on their date.

_'Well, this is our first time being out of the house together, so we don't have any special or favorite locations yet. Plus it doesn't help that I barely know this guy, so I can't even begin to think of what he has in store for us tonight.'_

Ciel watched various road signs pass and the scenery change quickly once he gave up on trying to think of where they were headed. After a bit of driving the car came to a stop and Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"We're here." Ciel looked out the window and grew confused.

"A park? Why are we here?" Sebastian smiled and exited the car. He grabbed a picnic basket from the back seat and walked towards the swings. Ciel followed and looked around. The park was dark and empty of children. The only light that graced the park was the glow of the moon. Ciel sat on the swing next to Sebastian and accepted the sandwich being held out to him. The boy took a bite of his food and looked over at Sebastian.

"So, why are we here?" The raven haired man looked over to Ciel and swallowed the bite he took from his sandwich.

"I think that it is only fair that since I heard part of your past that you should learn part of mine. And this park is a large part of my childhood." Sebastian took another bite of his sandwich before continuing.

"Feel free to ask me any questions you wish. I'll answer honestly." Ciel froze at the thought of asking Sebastian anything he wanted.

_'What do I ask? What if I mention a part of his life that is difficult for him to talk about? Why does this seem so hard!? Well, I'll start with some simple questions.' _Ciel thought as he finished his sandwich and looked at Sebastian.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the simple question.

"Red I suppose."

"How old are you?"

"23." Ciel nodded, not to bad of an age difference.

"Um...what are your parents like?" Sebastian's eyes showed a hint of sadness and Ciel felt guilty for bringing it up.

"My mother was a lovely and kind woman. She always looked out for me." Sebastian reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two water bottles. Ciel took the water and looked at the ground.

"What about your dad?" Ciel looked at Sebastian and saw rage replace the sadness in his eyes. The tutor took a sip of his water and sighed.

"My father, at first, was a good man who took good care of my mother and I. But in a short amount of time he became an asshole. He didn't care for my mother and I anymore and-"

"You don't have to talk about it." Ciel interrupted. "Not if you don't want to." the boy felt bad for making Sebastian remember something that upsets him so much. Sebastian looked at Ciel curiously.

"We can discuss other things." Sebastian smiled lightly and reached for Ciel's hand.

"Ciel, I said you could ask me anything and I meant it. I appreciate the concern, but If I really didn't want to speak of it I wouldn't."

"Alright." Ciel nodded slightly and Sebastian let go of the boys hand and looked ahead thinking.

"When I was about five my parents and I would come to this park as a happy family. While my mother prepared lunch my father would push me on the swings or play catch with me. This park was a place full of great memories once." Sebastian sighed.

"Around the time I was eight my father lost his job and started drinking. One day I noticed that my mother started acting differently, instead of smiling and humming her favorite songs she looked tired and hurt. Her attitude changed when my father started drinking. We didn't really go to the park as a family anymore.

"One day my mother and father were arguing so she told me to go to the park for a while, so I obeyed and went. Once I got back," Ciel noticed Sebastian's eyes darken and his voice fill with anger.

"The house was a mess and my mother was crying and had bruises all over her. I tried to ask her what the hell happened to her, but she refused to tell me. As time went on she sent me to the park more and more. By the time I was thirteen I would be going to the park five or six times a week. One day I decided to stay home and ignore my mothers protests to my being there. My father was obviously drunk and angrier then ever. He started yelling at my mother and throwing punches at her and when she fell he just began kicking her as she screamed in pain." Sebastian paused for a moment and took a drink of water.

"I was young and couldn't understand why on earth my father would do this. I tried helping my mother get up, but her breathing was light and she was bleeding. I ran towards my father and tried my best to fight him, but he was bigger and stronger so he easily threw me off. Needless to say, he got a few good swings at me and the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital. The police were there and informed me that my father was arrested for the murder of my mother. After that I was sent to live with my mothers friend." Ciel was wide eyed once Sebastian completed his story.

"Sorry if that was a bit depressing, but I heard the worst part of your life and well, that was mine." Sebastian looked up at the sky and sighed. Without warning, Sebastian felt a small frame pressed against his chest. He looked down and saw Ciel had gotten off the swing and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ciel-"

"I'm sorry Sebastian." Sebastian smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around the boy. Ciel didn't know why, but after hearing that story he felt closer to Sebastian then anyone else. He was also sort of happy Sebastian told him about his parents, it was a way to learn about him. Even though it isn't your average first date, Ciel wouldn't change a thing.

**-Line Break-**

Ciel was a bit surprised how well the rest of the date went. They talked about animals and told jokes and even laughed together, all in all, they had a good time. Ciel was expecting a bit more sadness after the story of Sebastian's past, but instead they just talked about common interests and such.

Now, at the end of their date, Sebastian was driving Ciel home. The boy was surprised that it was already 10:30 and that their date went by so quick. So painfully quick. Luckily, Ciel didn't feel nervous this time in the car, he feels closer to Sebastian and it's a comforting feeling.

Sebastian removed one hand from the wheel and took hold of Ciel's hand. The boy didn't object to the contact and smiled.

"So Ciel," Sebastian began. "What are some of your favorite things?" Ciel thought for a moment, happy to let Sebastian know more about him. The bluenette listed off a few things like Favorite color; Blue, Favorite tea; Earl Grey. Tolerates dogs, but is allergic to cats. Just everyday questions that were nice to answer. Sebastian listened intently and jokingly frowned at the allergic to cats part. After a few more short topics to talk about the pair reached Ciel's drive way. Sebastian Walked Ciel up to the door to be sure he got in. Ciel unlocked the door and gave Sebastian a hug before going inside. The boy placed his keys on the table next to the door and paused.

Quickly the boy ran out the door and over to Sebastian, When the tutor turned around Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him. Sebastian placed his arms around the boys waist and pushed his tongue into the teens mouth, deepening the kiss. Ciel purred as the skilled muscle explored every spot in his mouth. Sebastian broke the kiss and rested his forehead on the top of Ciel's head.

"See you Monday." Sebastian placed a kiss on the boys forehead and left. Ciel walked back into the house. With a smile on his lips and a red tint on his cheeks.

**So what do ya think? To depressing or was it alright? Let me know in a review!**

**You may have noticed that I changed the rating to a T, don't worry! There will still be a lemon later on (when is yet to be determined!), I just changed the rating so the fanfiction people can't delete my story. They seem to be randomly deleting rated M stories without warning so I wanted to be safe. **

**Any who, please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Never normal

**Put the torches away because I have returned with more loveliness of this story! I know it took a while, but at least I'm back with an update :D This chapter is adorable I think, but I wonder what you all will think! So read the story and review :3 it makes me all giddy inside ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to .**

Chapter 10: Never normal

Once Ciel left with Sebastian, Alois and Claude went into the kitchen to decide what to do for their date. Claude reached into the cabinets and pulled out two wine glasses.

"Claude, you know I can't drink right?"

"Of course I know that, but we have some sparkling grape juice and I figured we could use the good glasses." Claude replied as he poured the juice into two wine glasses. Alois smiled and accepted the juice and took a small sip.

"Hehe, I feel so grown up!" Alois said with a bit of a laugh, causing Claude to smile at how childish Alois was acting.

"Well we could do _other adult things." _Claude said in a suggestive tone as he graced his fingers over Alois' arm. Alois pulled away slowly and looked down.

"You know I can't." Alois whispered sadly. Claude sighed and walked around the counter to sit next to Alois. Claude rested his arm on Alois' shoulder and the boy leaned in closer.

"I know Alois. I apologize for mentioning it." Claude knew that Alois didn't want anything sexual in their relationship due to the boys traumatizing past, but figured he might as well try. After a few more moments of silence Claude began to speak.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Alois sat up straight, causing Claude to retract his arm. The boy thought for a few seconds before smiling. Obviously he had an idea.

"We should make some popcorn and watch a horror movie together!"

"Yes, your highness."

"I told you that you don't have to call me that." Alois said as Claude got up to make the popcorn.

"I feel that you should be treated like a king. Besides, I know you like the nickname." Alois blushed lightly, confirming that he did in fact like the name. The blonde walked into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Claude to join him so they could choose a movie. Claude soon joined Alois with the popcorn in his lap and Alois started the movie they decided on.

As the movie went on, Alois leaned against Claude and hid his face in Claude's arm during the scary parts.

"AHHH!" Alois screamed as he buried his face in Claude's chest once a zombie popped up on screen. Claude chuckled and rubbed the boys head.

"I'll protect you Alois. Don't worry." Claude placed a kiss on the boys head and pulled him a bit closer. Alois leaned forward and paused the movie.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to watch a zombie movie. What if I have worse nightmares then usual tonight?" Alois asked with a worried tone.

"Alois, if you get even a little scared, just climb into bed with me. Alright?" Alois smiled and kissed Claude sweetly on the lips.

"It is getting sorta late, but I want to be awake so I know that Ciel got home safely. But I might as well get my bed ready, want to help me?" Claude asked Alois, who nodded and walked with Claude into the mans bedroom.

While pulling down the sheets and removing the pillows, Alois heard Ciel's keys hit the table.

"Sounds like Ciel is home!" Alois exclaimed as he ran out of Claude's room and towards the front door, ready to attack Ciel with a thousand questions.

Once Alois reached the end of the hallway he saw Ciel walk by.

"Ciel!" Alois ran to the bluenette and hugged him tightly.

"Alois! what the hell?!" Ciel asked as he pushed the boy off. Alois chuckled and grabbed Ciel's wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" Alois ignored the question and dragged Ciel to his room. Once the pair reached Alois' room, the blonde closed the door and turned on the lights.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Alois sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Ciel sighed and sat down.

It took a while, but Ciel told Alois the whole story of what happened on his date. Alois gasped a few times and looked a bit sad, at least until he heard about the kiss.

"Ohh you kissed him!" Alois teased as Ciel laughed lightly and pushed Alois' shoulder.

"Shut up tranny." Alois punched Ciel's arm in slight annoyance about the nickname.

"So, do you think you guys are like, a couple now?"

"Not sure. I guess so, we never talked about it."

"Well it seems like you are. You can ask him next time you go out." Alois smiled and laid back against the mattress.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Yeah?" Ciel said as he laid back next to the blonde.

"You said that Sebastian told you the bad part of his past because he heard about yours. Correct?" Ciel lay still for a moment, remembering that he never told Alois about his breakdown.

"When did you tell him? And did you tell him more then I know?" Alois turned on his side to look at Ciel. The bluenette turned his head to look at Alois and felt a pang of guilt as he looked at Alois' sad and hurt eyes.

"Well I told him earlier in the week. And you know far more then he does. Trust me." Ciel half smiled, figuring there was no point in lying to Alois.

"Why did you tell him?"

"He saw my scars. Tea spilled on me and he was trying to help me, but I panicked and my shirt opened and he saw my scars." Alois frowned a bit and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Ciel."

"For what?"

"I wanted you to be happy for once. Truly happy, I was hoping Sebastian wouldn't find out about your past so soon and you could pretend to be normal. Even for a little bit." Ciel stared at the side of Alois' face surprised.

"Alois..." the blonde turned to face Ciel, a hint of tears forming in his eyes.

"Alois, I appreciate your concern, but I really am glad he knows. Plus, I am truly happy, even if I'll never be normal." Alois smiled a bit and grabbed hold of Ciel's hand.

"Lets never be normal. Together." Alois said as he held onto Ciel's hand. Ciel nodded and soon the pair fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

**I personally thought this chapter was kinda cute ^-^ what about you? LEAVE A REVIEW LETTING ME KNOW :D**

**hm...what else did I wanna say -epic thinking face- OH YEAH! Due to a lot of crazy shit happening in my family right now, I wont be updating as often as usual. The story isn't over yet and I have a few Ideas about how to continue this story, but I just can't update as much anymore :( Hopefully soon though, I can devote more time to writing for y'all and creating cosplay videos :3 **

**Any-who, review, review, review! **


	11. Chapter 11 A suggestive Halloween

**My people! my BEAUTIFUL, CARING, AND UNDERSTANDING PEOPLE I HAVE RETURNED! Wow, I can't believe how long its been D': BUT I have a wondrous Halloween special for you all :3 (sorry its a day late .) I PROMISE TO START WRITING MORE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL AND WANT OODLES AND OODLES OF REVIEWS! hehe, well I'll quit rambling now XD ALSO, please excuse some misspellings/grammar mistakes, I am forced to use WordDocument right now X(**

**MEMORY REFRESHER!- **

_"Alois..." the blonde turned to face Ciel, a hint of tears forming in his eyes._

_ "Alois, I appreciate your concern, but I really am glad he knows. Plus, I am truly happy, even if I'll never be normal." Alois smiled a bit and grabbed hold of Ciel's hand._

_ "Lets never be normal. Together." Alois said as he held onto Ciel's hand. Ciel nodded and soon the pair fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to **.

Chapter 11: A suggestive Halloween

"Okay Ciel, how does this one look?" Alois asked as he modeled the sixteenth Halloween costume today. Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The same as the last one. Can we go now? I have homework to finish."

"Oh, what sexy homework did your boyfriend assign you?" Alois winked at Ciel, who couldn't help but chuckle. 

"A paper on the holocaust."

"Well that's morbid."

"Why would he even assign me sexy homework?" Ciel asked as Alois ran into the dressing room to change.

"To get in your pants, duh! Maybe he would tell you to get some kinky sex toys and grade you on how good you are in bed."

"Shut up Alois!" Ciel glared at the door, silently cursing the blonde for his big mouth. Alois came out of the dressing room and immediately ran towards the costume rack.

"No Alois! You looked fine in the last costume, lets go." Alois ignored Ciel and grabbed a costume off the rack and smiled devilishly as he held up the costume for Ciel to see. The young boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, that's a little slutty Alois, even for you."Ciel stared at the picture of a man in a skin tight black leather cat costume that clung a bit to tightly to a certain area. _Kind of like cat woman with a dick. _Ciel thought.

"Oh, but the purrfect amount of slutty for you." Alois held the costume up to Ciel's chest and smiled. The bluenette turned bright red and shoved Alois away.

"THE HELL ALOIS!? I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Oh yes you will," Alois leaned in close to Ciel. "Because I have ways of making you." Ciel grew wide-eyed as Alois slid his hand over the crotch of his pants. The boy stepped back quickly in shock.

"Alois what are you-"

"If you don't get this costume and wear it for Sebastian, I will give you a boner. Right here. Right now." Ciel swallowed hard and looked around to see about twenty people walking around the store.

"Alois, don't you dare." Alois grinned slightly as he walked up to Ciel and grabbed hold of his crotch, causing the boy to gasp, catching the attention of a few near by.

"Damn it Alois! Fine!" Ciel pushed Alois away and grabbed the costume.

"Yay! Sebby will be so happy to have his own naughty kitty!"

"I can't believe you just sexually assaulted me." Alois smiled and kissed Ciel's cheek.

"Don't pretend like you didn't love it."

**-Line Break-**

Ciel sat on the couch in his slutty cat costume as he waited for Sebastian to arrive. Alois walked in humming before stopping in front of the mirror to fix his devil horns.

"Wow, you look hot!"

"I'll get you back for this." Ciel glared at Alois, whose only response was a peace sign.

"Ciel," Claude began as he entered the living room in his doctors costume. "Alois and I are headed to my works costume party. Sure you don't wish to join us?"

"No, Sebastian and I will stay here, watch a movie and hand out candy." Claude looked at Ciel's costume and cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks as though you two will be doing other things tonight." Claude smiled as Ciel turned a light shade of pink and yelled at the pair to leave.

Once the door closed Ciel went into his bedroom and grabbed his jacket.

"I have to cover up a little at least." As the boy fixed the sleeves of his jacket a knock was heard at the front door. Ciel ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of candy.

"I'm coming!" Ciel called out as another knock at the door was heard. As the boy opened the door and smiled he quickly grew wide eyed. Sebastian stood there in an open vest, without a shirt, in a cowboy hat and dark blue jeans. Ciel starred at the man, mesmerized by his stunning beauty.

"Hello Ciel." Sebastian looked at the boys makeshift cat whiskers and ears and smiled. "Did you dress as a cat just for me?" Sebastian pinched Ciel's cat ear and leaned in to kiss Ciel. Ciel accepted the kiss and motioned for Sebastian to come inside. The tutor sat on the couch and draped his arms over the back of the couch. Ciel placed the bowl of candy on the table and sat next to the man.

"So what is with the costume? I wouldn't expect you to celebrate Halloween." The boy asked as he grabbed a lollipop from the bowl.

"I like Halloween. It is my favorite holiday, the scare factor is what I enjoy most. But this costume," Sebastian tipped his hat to Ciel. "is just for you." The boy blushed very lightly and continued to munch on his treat. Sebastian got closer to Ciel and tugged on his jacket.

"What does your costume look like?"

"Um...nothing special really." Sebastian grinned as he leaned in close to Ciel. The boy blushed as Sebastian placed a kiss on his lips. Little did Ciel know that Sebastian was up to a devious plan. As the kiss was deepened and Ciel lost himself in pure bliss, Sebastian slowly unzipped Ciel's jacket and removed it. The man slowly pulled away and smiled. Ciel tilted his head a bit to the side wondering why the man was smiling. Sebastian held up the boys jacket and Ciel quickly looked down and back up surprised.

"What?!" Ciel turned deep red and wrapped his arms around himself in a useless attempt to cover up.

"Oh come now kitty, you saw my costume. It's only fair that I get to see yours." Ciel realized that one way or another, Sebastian would get what he wanted. The boy slowly lowered his hands into his lap and looked down, obviously embarrassed. Sebastian stared at the boy and drunk in how cute he looked. Even in a slutty cat costume, Ciel managed to keep that childish innocence about himself.

"Ciel, you look amazing." Ciel blushed more and kept staring downwards. He hated every second of this. It reminded him of how it was back then. How people would stare at him, touch him, beat him. Anything they wanted to do to him they were allowed to, no matter how much he protested, he would always lose. It was easier to go numb then to fight.

Sebastian noticed how tense Ciel had gotten and quickly realized that it had something to do with his past. _I should have realized that would have bothered him! _Sebastian thought as he looked at Ciel. The man draped Ciel's jacket over the boys shoulders.

"Come on," Sebastian began as he stood up and held out a hand to Ciel. "You should change. It is chilly out, and you are to young to wear that anyway." Ciel looked at the man and his gaze slowly went to his outstretched hand. The boy slowly reached out for it.

"No." Ciel retracted his hand and stood up, causing the jacket to fall off and exposing his entire outfit. Sebastian looked confused as Ciel continued.

"I can't keep running from the demons of my past. If I let all of those traumatic experiences control me I can never have a good relationship with you. I have to grow accustomed to our relationship and all that goes with it. Even though I hate this costume with a passion, I will wear it to..." Ciel paused and looked down. "to prove to you I can do this." The boy said in a whisper. Sebastian tilted his head and smiled lightly.

"Ciel, I believe that you can do this. But I also know you can't forget the past that easily.I want you to heal, don't rush it." Sebastian put a hand on the boys shoulder. " I am here for you. I always will be." Ciel smiled and hugged the man. The boy looked up into the mans beautiful eyes and got on his tip-toes to give him a kiss. Sebastian pulled Ciel tight against his body and asked for entrance into the boys mouth, which Ciel allowed happily. As the man used his skillful tongue to get small moans and mewls from the boy, the doorbell rang. The pair broke the kiss and Ciel spoke.

"Trick-or-treaters." Sebastian smiled and walked towards the door, not to answer it, but to turn off the outside lights.

"They can go to another house." Sebastian walked back to Ciel, entangled his hands in the boys hair and kissed him deeply. Ciel traced his hands along Sebastian's back as soft moans fell from his own lips. Sebastian slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh and Ciel."

"Yes?"

"Happy Halloween."

**ADORABLE RIGHT!? :D :D :D :D **

**lol please review and PLEASE forgive my late update. I love you all and hope you had a happy Halloween! 3**


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmares

**HI-YA GUYS! I HAVE WONDROUS NEWS! MY FRIENDS AND I FINALLY GOT OUR SHIT TOGETHER AND STARTED TO GET OUR COSPLAY STUFF MOVING! **

**So far we have a completed Hannah Anafeloz, Alois Trancy, Madam Red, Undertaker and a soon to be completed Claude Faustus and Grell Sutcliff. We created a Deviantart, and YouTube channel (that has yet to have any videos other then Madam Red saying to watch out for videos) the deviantart is trancytrannies and the YouTube is under the name Trancy Trannies. So check it out, I will also be letting you know when to expect a chapter update on our deviantart :)**

**Oh man I need to quit rambling x3 Here is chapter twelve my loves! Shit gets real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to .**

Chapter 12: Nightmares

_Wind blew around the young three year old as he looked around the large grassy field. While the boy stood in the middle of this unknown beautiful place a sweet voice was heard. _

_"Alois honey, come here!" Alois looked around but couldn't find the woman._

_"Sweet heart, look over here!" The boy quickly turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair standing off in the distance with out stretched arms._

_"Mom?" Alois began to run to his mother with tears in his eyes._

_"Come here sweetie! We are going on a trip." The child stopped dead in his tracks, less then two feet in front of his mother. "Wait. Trip?" Before his eyes a man formed next to the woman. Alois' eyes grew large._

_"Yes son. A trip." A tall man with short choppy blonde hair looked down at Alois. Tears began to flow as memories flooded Alois' mind. The boy pressed his hands against his ears as his father continued._

_"It's a place that little boys like you belong." Suddenly the peaceful field changed into a cold, dark room and Alois was chained against a hard concrete surface. The boy looked around rapidly as the figures of old men came into focus all around the room. Tears continued to fall as an old man walked over to Alois while licking his lips._

_"Oh Alois, we have missed you." The old man caressed Alois' cheek in his hand and leaned in close to the boy. _

_"Alois," The man began to whisper into the Childs ear._

_"Wake up."_

The blonde's eyes shot open as he propped himself up by his hands. Breathing heavily, Alois put a hand against his forehead to wipe away the sweat.

"Another nightmare?" Alois quickly looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ciel staring at him with a concerned look.

"Yeah." The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They just get worse and worse."

"Same one as always or different?"

"They always start out the same, but this time-" Alois wiped a tear from his eye. "I could actually feel them touching me. It felt like they were in this very room." Ciel took hold of Alois' hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Alois, you're safe now. No one is here, nothing is going to happen." Alois nodded lightly and looked over to his door where Claude stood in his pajamas with messy bed head.

"Everything okay Alois?" Alois shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'll leave you alone." Ciel said as he rose from the bed and exited the room. Claude sat down and pulled the boy into his arms, allowing Alois to cry into his chest. The man ran a hand soothingly through Alois' hair.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" The blonde nodded and Claude swept the boy up into his arms and took him into his room. Soon the pair fell asleep in the safety of each others arms.

**-Line Break-**

Ciel sat in the kitchen, enjoying a bowl of fruity cereal when Alois walked out of Claude's room rubbing one of his eyes. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a spoon.

"Get some rest?" Ciel asked between bites of his breakfast. Alois shrugged and took a spoonful of Ciel's breakfast. The bluenette scowled at Alois and moved his cereal closer to himself.

"Thankfully it's Saturday so there is no school. Hey, you maybe want to hang out today?" Alois asked as Ciel put his bowl in the sink and washed his hands.

"Sorry Alois, I'm going out with Sebastian in a little. Stupid prick says that this date is extra credit."

"Oh..."

"Hey, you're more then welcome to join!" Ciel said with a small smile. Alois shook his head and smiled lightly.

"No thanks. You and Sebastian enjoy your date. I can chill here while you are out and Claude is at work." Ciel nodded and walked into the bathroom. The blonde heard a knock at the door and ran over to answer it.

"Hello Sebastian," Alois moved to the side to allow the handsome man entrance. "Ciel should be out in a moment."

"Thank you. So Alois, how are you?" Sebastian eyed the boy for a moment before continuing. "Wait, let me guess. Another nightmare?"

"You have known me for three months. Is that really a guess anymore?" Alois asked with a smile. Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"I suppose you're right. Well look at the pretty kitty." Sebastian said looking over at Ciel, who had just exited the bathroom.

"Go to hell."

"Tsk, tsk, is that anyway to speak to someone? Let alone an adult?" Ciel glared at the smirking man and looked at a giggling Alois.

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"Oh yeah! You go have fun!" Alois leaned close to Ciel and whispered in his ear. "Use protection." Ciel's face turned scarlet.

"Lets go Sebastian." Ciel said as he angrily exited the house. Sebastian winked at Alois and left. The blonde slid his back down the door and rested his head on his knees.

"Alone. How common." Alois said as he stared at the kitchen. From the corner of his eyes the blond saw something move outside the window. He quickly stood up and looked at the window but saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination." Alois said with a shrug.

**-Line Break-**

After a refreshing shower Alois dressed himself in a white button down, green vest, black shorts and black converse with white laces to match. The boy grabbed his house keys off his nightstand and walked out the front door, locking it behind him.

After a while of walking the boy saw a familiar red figure form on one of the lawns ahead of him.

"Hello Alois!" The red figure called, standing up from caring for her flowers. Alois smiled and walked up the driveway.

"Hello Ms. Red. The roses are lovely as always." Ms. Red smiled and gave the boy a kiss on top of his head. She took her clippers and cut a rose off the bush and handed it to Alois with a wink.

"Then here. For a lovely young man." Alois accepted the flower and said goodbye. As the blonde walked along the sidewalk he twirled the rose between his fingers. Quickly memories of his past filled his mind, such as how they would spread flower petals around the room to get the boys to be more "in the mood." Alois smiled sadly.

"I guess anything can trigger these damn memories." The boy said in a whisper as he dropped the rose and continued to walk.

**-Focus change- (it might get a little from confusing here...)**

Ciel sat in the dark theater, miserably failing at trying to focus on the movie before him. Sebastian looked at Ciel and noticed his lack of concentration.

"Everything alright? Do you not like the movie?" Sebastian asked in a whisper.

"No the movie is fine, it's just-" Ciel was interrupted by a man shushing him from a row ahead of him. The pair decided it would be best to continue their conversation in the lobby. Once they sat at a table Ciel continued.

"It's just that I'm worried about Alois."

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked with a slight head tilt.

"Well, he usually doesn't react that way to his nightmares. He usually just wakes up a bit teary eyed or slightly yelling, but never screaming like he was last night. It was scary to watch. I tried to wake him up, but I froze as I watched him scream and cry, I finally snapped out of it when he shot up." Ciel looked down at the table. "What if its a sign. What if something is going to happen?" Sebastian leaned back and tapped his finger against his chin thinking.

"Well I did notice something a bit off this morning." Ciel looked up with a questioning look.

**-Focus change- **

Alois walked into the house and dropped his keys on the table next to the door. The blonde looked over towards the kitchen and noticed something on the counter. Cautiously, Alois walked over to the note and opened it.

**-Focus change- **

"I saw someone run from the side of the house as we were pulling out of the driveway. It happened quickly so I thought it was my imagination." Ciel's eyes grew wide.

**-Focus change- **

Tears started to fall as Alois read the two words in all familiar handwriting.

_We're coming._

**Oh hot damn. Shit just got REAL! **

**hopefully I didn't super confuse you guys at the end :( I was trying to get some information in. And sorry if you guys think this is random, but I felt a plot twist was needed, and baby is it COMING! BWHAHAHAH! xD **

**Please leave a review because i love you guys, and please check out our YouTube and deviantart! **

**Until next time! 3**


	13. Chapter 13 The Unknown

**Alright...no Excuses. I am extremely late with this update and am honestly so so sorry. :(**

**Also, due to life issues the story will be coming to an end in the next few chapters. :/**

**But on the bright side, that should mean quicker updates for a short time till the story ends :)**

**...**

**Well, I'll leave my youtube and deviantart info at the bottom and let you get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to .**

**MEMORY REFRESHER!**

_Alois walked into the house and dropped his keys on the table next to the door. The blonde looked over towards the kitchen and noticed something on the counter. Cautiously, Alois walked over to the note and opened it._

_-Focus change- _

_"I saw someone run from the side of the house as we were pulling out of the driveway. It happened quickly so I thought it was my imagination." Ciel's eyes grew wide._

_-Focus change- _

_Tears started to fall as Alois read the two words in all familiar handwriting. _

_We're coming._

Chapter 13: The Unknown

Sebastian drove through the streets with incredible speed, just narrowly avoiding any and all stop lights that dare to cause delay.

"Drive faster Sebastian! We have to get to Alois!" Ciel screamed as he clutched the arm rest and car door.

"I'm going as fast as I can Ciel!" Sebastian screamed back as he swerved out of the way of a bicylist. The bluenettes mind was focused on Alois. All Ciel could think about was getting home to make sure his dear friend was safe. The moment Sebastian told him about seeing someone run from the side of the house, Ciel shot up and ran to the car, demanding to be taken home.

After a few more sharp turns, the pair mad it to the house. Once the car was in the driveway Ciel jumped out and ran up the porch steps to the door, pushing it wide open.

"Oh God! Alois!" Ciel called as he ran into the kitchen and got on his knees next to a his sobbing friend. Sebastian followed and knealed down infront of Alois.

"Alois, what happened?!" The blonde tensed for a moment before releasing his death grip on the note and handing it to Ciel. Alois looked up at Ciel as tears ran down his face. "They were in here Ciel. They are coming for me!" Alois cried out as Ciel quickly wraped his arms around him.

"Sebastian," Ciel began "call Claude. Get him home. NOW!" Sebastian nodded and ran into the other room. Ciel looked down at the crying blonde in his arms and rested his cheek on the boys head.

"Alois don't worry, we can call the cops and-"

"The cops won't do anything!" Alois yelled as he quickly stood up.

"They didn't help eight fucking years ago so they won't help now!" Angry tears began to replace Alois' sad ones as he paced around the room.

"Fine. We can look after you! Sebastian and I can check around the house through out the day and Claude can-"

"No! You can't get involved!" Alois declared as Ciel stood up.

"But Alois, I have to help you! I can't just sit by and watch!" Ciel exclaimed as Alois wiped the tears from his eyes.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO!" Alois yelled as he quickly turned to face Ciel. The bluenette flinched a bit at Alois' words. The blonde looked down and began to speak slowly. "They can't know that you are here too." Ciel looked confused as he thought about what Alois said.

"What do you mean? Granted, we have similar backgrounds, but we come from two diferent places. Your people don't know me." Alois turned and looked at Ciel as a few stray tears ran down his face. With a sigh Alois spoke.

"E-even so," The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want them to think they can have you too. Even if we come from seperate places." Sebastian reented the kitchen and put his phone on the counter.

"Claude is on his way home now." The raven haired man placed a gentle hand on Alois' shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." Alois said with a bit of a smile, trying but failing to reassure Sebastian.

"Well I'll go check around the house. See if anyone is still there or left anything."

"I'll stay with Alois. Be careful." Sebastian nodded and went out the door. Ciel grabbed Alois' writst and brought him to his bed room. Alois went inside and sat on Ciel's blue bed. The blonde dropped his head in his hands as Ciel closed the door."

"Ciel, you need to leave." The boy chuckled lightly as he walked towards Alois.

"Really Alois? This is my room." Ciel sat next to Alois on the bed and looked at him. The blonde ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Not this room. This house." Ciel looked at Alois with a shocked expression.

"Why whould I leave?"

"Because you aren't safe here. Not right now at least." Alois looked up at Ciel with an incredibly sad and regretful expression.

"What do you mean? Of course I am safe. Sebastian and Claude are here. Plus, as I said earlier, we are from differnt places. Stop worrying about me, I'm safe."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Alois screamed as tears began to break free and fall down his cheeks. He quickly wiped the tears away and closed his eyes.

"Ciel, Do you remember anything at all about your past?" Ciel looked at Alois, suprised by the sudden question.

"I remember the general idea of what happened, and a few minor details."

"Like what?" Alois asked with large and glossy sad eyes as he grabbed Ciels hand.

"Please Ciel. What do you remember?" Ciel looked down and thought about the dark days he wishes he could forget.

"I remember something about flowers and how-" suddenly Claude shoved the door open and ran in, straight to Alois.

"Alois are you alright? What happened? Come with me, and tell me." Claude grabbed hold of Alois' wrist and led him out of the room. Before he left Alois looked back to Ciel and mouthed the words 'Talk later". The boy nodded back and stayed seated for a bit longer. After a couple of minutes Ciel walked out of his room and went into the living room to see sebastian reenter the house.

"See anyone?" Ciel asked as Sebastian locked the front door and then walked over to him.

"Not even a broken branch was left to show where he was exactly." Ciel sighed and leaned agaist Sebastian before wraping his arms around the man.

"I'm worried about Alois." Sebastian nodded and put his arms around Ciel.

"Me too."

**-Line Break-**

Ciel stared up at the ceiling thinking, just as he has been doing all night. The bluenette rolled over and looked at the clock on his end table. 'Wow, 2:30 am already?' He thought as he sat up straight, deciding that a drink might help him sleep.

Ciel walked into the hallway and chuckled softly when he heard light snoring coming from Alois' room as he passed. As he entered the living room, the bluenette couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sebastian sleeping peacefully on the couch. Walking over to the man, Ciel leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Sebastian's head. When he pulled back he seemed a bit surprised.

"Hmm, usually he isn't such a heavy sleeper" Ciel said in a whisper as he lovingly ran a hand lightly through Sebastian's hair.

"Actually he's just drugged." Ciel quickly turned in the direction of the voice to see a man in a suit, with glasses and dark hair step out from the shadows.

"W-what?"

"I couldn't have him or the other guy interrupt our conversation now could I?" Ciel stepped back and the man slowly got closer.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked in a shaky voice as he continued to walk backwards. Trying to avoid looking away from the man he was trying to get away from.

"I go by the name of William T. Spears. I work with a very powerful person that wants his prized whore's back in his bed." Ciel backed himself into the wall as William continued to get closer and closer, until he was directly in front of the boy. The intruder pulled a watch out of his pocket and quickly shut it after seeing the time.

"I have a schedule to keep so lets keep this quick." Ciel swallowed hard as the man gripped his chin rather forcefully.

"I am not here to get you and Alois tonight. But very, very soon, you will both be back to where you belong. Fucking strangers all night and getting my boss rich." Ciel fought to control his body's shaking as the man spoke. "I will see you soon Ciel." and with that, the man calmly left the house through the front door, leaving Ciel in a state of shock. After a few moments the boy broke out of his haze and ran over to the couch.

"Sebastian! Sebastian are you okay?!" Ciel yelled as he shook the man. The bluenette leaned down and put an ear to the mans chest.

"Oh thank God." Breathing could easily be heard so Ciel got up and ran into Alois' room. Once he was inside the room the boy couldn't hold back the tears that were trying to desperately break free.

"Alois! Alois wake up!" He called as he shook the blonde. Quickly, Alois shot up and grabbed Ciel's arms. Seeing the tears on his friends face Alois placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Ciel what's wrong?"

"Someone was in here just now! He drugged Sebastian and Claude and then told me that he's coming for us!" Alois' eyes grew wide as he processed Ciel's words.

"Why are they after us? Why after all this time! Why...why Is it the same person after us both?" Ciel asked chokingly. Alois lifted his hand and wiped the tears from his friends eyes.

"Ciel we should continue our talk from earlier."

"What? Why now?" Alois dropped his hand and looked out the window at the night sky. Fighting to hold back tears Alois sighed as he turned back to Ciel.

"Because there is more to your past then you can remember."

**Alright chapter thirteen is over. Who~**

**Thanks so much for reading my story so far and for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. :)**

**Please leave me a review for this chapter ;D**

**Personal Youtube-HolyCrackMuffin**

**Group Youtube-TrancyTrannies**

**Deviantart- Trancytrannies**


	14. Chapter 14 Becoming Known

**Hello there my little demons! I come bearing great things! **

**Like a Stork! **

**...If the stork brought you yaoi instead of babies...(****・****_****・ヾ**

**...**

**Well, lets just get to the chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Kuroshitsuji I or II, no matter how much I want to .**

**MEMORY REFRESHER!**

_"What? Why now?" Alois dropped his hand and looked out the window at the night sky. Fighting to hold back tears Alois sighed as he turned back to Ciel._

_"Because there is more to your past then you can remember."_

Chapter 14: Becoming Known

Ciel stared at Alois, trying to understand how he could possibly know more about his own past then himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Your past is more involved then you can remember."

"What the hell does that mean? How could you possibly know more then what I have told you about my past?!" Ciel yelled as he got off the bed angerily. Alois looked down at his hands and shook his head. The bluenette grew impatient and rushed over to the clostet and punched the door. Alois' head shot up to look at Ciel.

"Damn it Alois! Just tell me what you know!"

"Alright! Alright." Alois began, putting his hands up to show defeat. "Just calm down."

Ciel released a heavy sigh and nodded. The boy walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. Resting his head in his hands and then pushing his hair back, Ciel looked at Alois.

"Okay. I'm calm." The bonde nodded and joined Ciel by the desk, taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Well we should start with some of my background. As you know, I was five years old when I was put in that hell hole, and seven when I escaped." Ciel nodded and leaned back in the chair, relaxing a bit as he listened to Alois.

"Alright, so about Ten years ago I was sold to the prostitution ring because my parents didn't think I fit their standards of being a worthy child. I was five years old and still believed that the mask of kindness and beauty the world wore was how the world actually was. I was completely unaware of all of the disgust and torture the world was really capable of." He paused. " I wish that mask wasn't just a mask." Alois looked down as he wiped away a tear. Releasing a sigh and looking back up the blonde continued.

"My first day was hard. They had me change into an oversized silk red robe and burned my old clothes. As I was being taken to meet the 'master' I started to cry because of all the screaming I heard through out the building. And well, crying wasn't really allowed. So I was beat. I guess they thought that hitting me would shut me up. And no surprise when it didn't. So they shoved me into the 'Masters' room to have him deal with me. But I would have rather him beaten me then make me his prized toy like he did. I guess he thought I was the best thing to be in his presence all night, because he made sure to give me the 'royal treatment'." Alois shut his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'll leave that to your own imagination." Ciel nodded, not having to guess what Alois was saying.

"Eventually, I stopped crying, stopped caring, stopped feeling. I was like a puppet. Strangers always came in, excited and horny, and always left satisfied and unknowing to the pain I felt. Unfortunatly, I was doing something right, because I was always booked for a private session and, at the end of every work day, I was required to 'preform' for the master. Lucky me. Getting to be the number one whore in the whole damn place. That was my life for the next year." Ciel leaned forward and rubbed Alois' hand for a moment before remembering something.

"So you were only six. What happend during the next year that changed before you left?" Alois leaned back on his hands and let his head fall back a bit.

"That's where things get crazy." Alois began. "One night, between clients, I decided to walk the halls of the place."

**-Flash Back- **

_Six year old Alois slowly walked down the halls of his prostitution house. The boy fliched at the sounds of screaming children and adults yelling. Gingerly, he walked the halls, thankful that no one was out to see him traveling the building alone. As he got further and further down the halls the boy could see the masters room doors slightly open. Curious, Alois walked over to the door and peered through the small opening._

_Alois could see the master sitting in his usual chair with a wine glass held loosly in his large hand. _

_"Is someone in there with him?" Alois whispered to himself as he saw the man gesture for someone to come closer and frowing when he was denied. The blonde tried to change his position to see who else was in the room but wound up pushing the doors open. Alois fell on to the floor and quickly looked up at the man, afraid of what was going to happen._

_"Well," The master began, leaning forward slightly. Spilling some of his red wine onto the carpet. "Someone is a bit early hmmm.?" Alois swallowed hard and slowly stood up, deciding to go along with it. _

_"Well master, I just missed you is all." The man smiled widely and motioned for the boy to sit next to him. Alois nodded and walked over to the man, catching a glance at the other person in the room._

_"Oh master," Alois began as he took his place next to the man. "Who is this?" he motioned to the boy before them, with the beautiful deep blue eyes and hair to match._

_"That, my dear Alois, Is Ciel. He is a new member here."_

_"May I get closer master?" Alois batted his eyelashes as he looked back at the man. Unwilling to say no to his prized pet, the man nodded. Alois jumped up and walked over to Ciel. _

_"Hello Ciel. I am Alois and I will be your friend!" The blonde held out his hand and smiled. The blue haired boy looked at Alois' hand and slowly took hold of it. Alois pulled Ciel close and whispered "I'm so sorry." before taking his seat next to the master. _

**-End Flash Back-**

Alois got off the desk and leaned against the wall. Ciel stared wide eyed at Alois. unsure of how to process what was being said.

"I made sure to look after you while I was there. We got so close that sometimes a client would order the "best friends" package. You and me." Ciel slowly got up from the chair and stared at the floor for a few moments as silence filled the room.

"I don't believe you." Ciel said in a whipser. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed as he dropped his head in his hands. "I didn't meet you until that day behind the trash can!"

"You just don't remember Ciel." The blonde walked closer to Ciel, who just backed up in response.

"So you're saying I remember how I was beaten so much I had to wear and eyepatch for a period of time, and I remember a minor detail like them throwing roses around the room to get us in the mood, but I don't remember someone that was apparently my best friend at the time?!"

"Ciel, the roses! I remember the roses too!"

"So? That doesn't prove anything! I would have remembered you!"

"You want proof?" Alois ran over to his closet and got something out of a box on the top shelf.

"Fine Ciel, here! Here is your proof!" Alois held out his hand and in it was an old and worn black eyepatch. Ciel stared in disbelief. That was his eyepatch. The one from all those years ago. A sudden memory filled Ciels mind causing him to take a step back and clutch his head from the pain. Alois reached out and held onto Ciel.

"I used to wear this." Ciel began, regaining his balance. "I remember...I remember that I gave it to someone because they were leaving." Alois smiled lightly as a few tears came to the surface.

"You and I were supposed to escape together. But at the last minute the man that booked both of us decided he only wanted me for the night. And as he was shoving you out of the room you handed me your eyepatch and told me to go. To get as far away as possible and actually live." Ciel covered his mouth as he realized that Alois was telling the truth. The bluenette quickly wiped away his tears as he tried to regain his composure.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"When you didn't recognize me, I decided, in a split second, that maybe if you were able to make yourself forget me, then maybe you could make yourself forget everything. But I guess that didn't work out to well." Alois smiled softly and Ciel nodded, knowing that Alois only wanted whats best for him.

"So," The blutnette started, processing all of this information. "What do we do, now that master knows where we are?"

Alois glanced over to the window and saw that the night sky was slowly becoming covered in the suns light.

"The only thing we can do. We fight."

**Boom-diggity **

**Well that was a informative chapter filled with dialogue, so I feel that deserves a REVIEW :D**

**Thank you all for all of the lovely Favorites, follows, and reviews! I 3 you guys! (****｡･****ω****･｡****)**

**Personal Youtube- HolyCrackMuffin**

**Group Youtube- TrancyTrannies**

**Deviantart- Trancytrannies**


End file.
